monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Venus McFlytrap/cartoon
Venus McFlytrap debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 3 TV special "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", which premiered on February 12, 2012. She is voiced by Julie Maddalena Kliewer in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 3 Webisodes TBA TV specials Volume 4 Webisodes TV specials Venus is among the friends who are tasked with performing Mr. Where's play on Monster High's history to celebrate the school's bicentennial. She is also among the friends who travel with Frankie back to 1814 and meet, unknown to them at the time, Frankie's grandfather, Victor Frankenstein, known by his nickname Sparky, and Hexiciah Steam, Robecca's father. When Sparky damages the time portal before they jump in to return to 2014, due to having jumped in together with Clawdeen, Venus and Clawdeen are accidentally fused together into the freaky fused hybrid, Clawvenus, with access to Venus' powers over plants, but a physical appearance of a cross between both ghouls in clothes, hair, everything. After Frankie turns to the hybrid students for help, Bonita Femur becomes Clawvenus' tutor to help her gain better control of her powers through meditation. Clawvenus soon becomes a prisoner of Sparky's Creation 4.0 when it attacks her and the other freaky fused hybrids of Frankie's friends. When Frankie uses her own life force to electrocute and deactivate Creation 4.0, Clawvenus is freed and defused back into Clawdeen and Venus, but her actions fatally drain Frankie, and she dies soon after. Using her good times she had with Frankie, Venus is able to help revive her. Afterwards, she helps finish the play on Monster High's history, and welcomes Avea and the other hybrids to Monster High with open arms. Volume 5 Webisodes TBA Generation 2 Adventures of the Ghoul Squad TV specials Venus is one of the first to befriend Silvi Timberwolf when she enrolls at Monster High a few months later. Alongside her, she joins Deuce, Raythe, Bonesy, Skelly, and Woolee in forming a band. Their first setback lies in picking the name of the band with Venus wanting it to be Thunder and Frightening and everyone else something else. The band settles for Howling Thunder and Frightening featuring Raythe and Deuce and the Rolling Bones and Woolee, then gets in a fight over the kind of music they'll compose, which Venus wants to be goth rock. Once more, they settle for everything at once, leading to the creation of "Electrified" in which Venus and Silvi play guitar and provide backup vocals. Gallery Webisode gallery Unearthed Day - sorrowful Venus.jpg Try.jpg Frankie,Operetta,Venus&RobeccaBYE.PNG Fright Dance - first round announcement.jpg Venus trying to cure the tree.PNG Venus asking Mother Nature.PNG Mother Nature answering Venus.PNG The Agony of D'Feet - mirror.jpg|link=Venus McFlytrap/cartoon TV special gallery Escape From Skull Shores - Howleen Venus Heath laugh.jpg Venus in 'Friday Night Frights'.PNG 'Want a leaflet'.PNG|'Want a leaflet?' Monster high ghouls rule 3.png 563409 432787173427773 57840349 n.jpg Venus using her powers.PNG Venus talking about her outfit.PNG Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Volume 6 characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:13 Wishes characters Category:Frights, Camera, Action! characters Category:Freaky Fusion characters Category:Haunted characters Category:Boo York, Boo York characters Category:Great Scarrier Reef characters Category:Adventures of the Ghoul Squad characters Category:Welcome to Monster High characters Category:Electrified characters